


Не оступись

by bravo_me



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, in a weird way, joker takes care of Bruce, the batman 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me
Summary: Джокер следил за ним — с того момента, когда сбежал из Аркхэма и затаился во тьме Готэма, мрачной, непроглядной, идеально подходящей для того, чтобы спрятаться и замести следы. Зачем — он и сам не знал. Может, чувствовал себя отвественным за этого сиротку, которого долгое время считал своим братом. Может, потому что его терзало любопытство, каким мальчик вырастет без тлетворного влияния ублюдка Томаса Уэйна. Черт его знает, на самом деле.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Bruce Wayne, Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	Не оступись

Вот уже полчаса Брюс Уэйн в мрачном, отчасти нелепом, отчасти донельзя сексуальном костюме летучей мыши методично избивал какого-то придурка в подворотне.

Джокер наблюдал за ним, невидимый во тьме, притаившийся среди огромных переполненных мусорных баков и тускло блестящих во тьме ярких граффити, которыми были изрисованы стены. Курил, едва слышно присвистывая, когда выпускал дым.

Его разум, не в пример обычному, был холоден и сосредоточен.

Джокер пытался уловить момент, в который сладкий малыш, до смерти перепугавшийся лишь слегка придушенного дворецкого, который до этого и мухи не собирался обижать, превратился в вот это. Мрачное, чудовищно злое, расчетливо бьющее по болевым точкам.

Наверное, именно тогда, когда исчез с радаров Готэма.

Джокер следил за ним — с того момента, когда сбежал из Аркхэма и затаился во тьме Готэма, мрачной, непроглядной, идеально подходящей для того, чтобы спрятаться и замести следы. Зачем — он и сам не знал. Может, чувствовал себя ответственным за этого сиротку, которого долгое время считал своим братом. Может, потому что его терзало любопытство, каким мальчик вырастет без тлетворного влияния ублюдка Томаса Уэйна. Черт его знает, на самом деле.

Но до поры до времени Брюс был нормальным. А потом, когда вернулся из университета — университета ли? — оказалось, что от прежнего Брюси не осталось и следа.

Впрочем, безумием тут тоже не пахло. Его Джокер чуял за версту. От нынешнего Брюса — Бэтмена, как он теперь себя называл — за версту разило отвращающей нормальностью и резким, страшным отчаянием. А еще — упрямством, упорством и решительностью.

Человек под его ударами уже не вскрикивал. Но был еще жив — дергался каждый раз, когда кулак врезался в плоть, всхлипывал, лепетал что-то почти беззвучно. 

Так и убьет ведь.

К тому все и шло.

Нужно бы вмешаться.

— Эй, приятель, — позвал Джокер, делая шаг вперед и осторожно бросая окурок за спину. — Прикурить не найдется?

Брюс на этих словах ожидаемо замер — на пару мгновений. А затем снова впечатал кулак в чужое лицо, так и не произнеся не слова.

Джокер шагнул ближе.

— Ты поосторожней там, — предложил он. — Копы нынче фиксируют и побои, и то, чем они нанесены. Не думаю, что у кого-то в городе найдутся такие же вычурные перчатки.

Брюс снова не ответил — и от занятия своего не отвлекся.

— Ну вот что он тебе сделал?

Молчание.

— А совесть мучить не будет?

Тишина нарушилась только звуком удара.

Джокер поморщился и нашарил в кармане зажигалку. Жаль ее, конечно, но что уж тут.

Он помнил, что из мусорки справа отчетливо разило бензином.

Зажигалка полетела именно в нее.

Секунда — и бак вспыхнул ярким пламенем, осветившим переулок. Отблески оранжевого заплясали по черному костюму, потонули в плаще, отразились на остроухом шлеме. И в глазах Брюса, когда тот резко вскинул голову и обернулся — тоже.

— Так-то лучше, — покивал Джокер.

— Ты кто такой? — голос Брюса звучал хрипло и сдавленно.

— А это кто такой? — спросил Джокер в ответ. — Хотя… дай-ка угадаю. Тот самый мужик, который убил Уэйнов в клоунскую ночь?

Он отчетливо уловил, что зрачки под шлемом расширились.

— Не расходуй себя на этого прохвоста, — усмехнулся он. Достал сигарету, на секунду повернулся к пламени и прикурил сигарету. — Лучше уж борись с тем, кто тогда начал ту прекрасную ночь.

— Прекрасную? — голос стал еще более хриплым.

— Ну да, — блаженно улыбнулся Джокер. — Разве это не так?

Брюс опять не ответил. Следил настороженно за каждым движением, а Джокер и рад был после долгого застоя размять мышцы. Начал ходить туда-сюда, выпуская дым в темное небо и пытаясь понять, что же делать дальше.

Так это оставлять точно не стоило.

И если уж Брюси собирался выплескивать боль и злость на кого-то — то уж лучше на того, кто с этим сможет справиться.

— Зачем ты здесь? — наконец спросил Брюс.

— Неправильный вопрос, — наставительно ответил Джокер. — Лучше спроси, когда мы снова увидимся. Хотя, можешь не спрашивать. Завтра. Это случится завтра. А еще я по секрету тебе скажу, что завтра заложу взрывчатку в банк, поэтому будь настороже. И поймай меня, если сможешь.

Он засунул руку в верхний карман пиджака — там лежали давным давно уже заменившие карточки про смех джокеры. Выудил одну карту — и торжественно воордрузил ее Брюсу на плечо.

— Чтобы не забывал, с чего все начиналось, — снисходительно пояснил он.

И, прежде чем Брюс успел что-либо сказать, свистнул и неспешно вышел из подворотни.

Позади послышались тяжелые шаги — костюмчик был явно не из супер-легких — но Джокер уже сел в подъехавший потрепанный автомобиль с клоуном за рулем и исчез во мраке ночи.

— Завтра будем грабить банк, — задумчиво сообщил он. — Можете начинать готовиться.

Если уж Брюсу для мести нужен был козел отпущения, то лучше уж им будет Джокер. По крайней мере, за это — за борьбу с безумным вооруженным преступником — к нему вопросов не будет, а если и появятся, то быстро исчезнут в одобрении толпы.

Теперь Джокер понял, зачем следил за ним.

Чтобы не дать оступиться, как когда-то случилось с ним самим.


End file.
